Una cena con humor
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los guerreros de varios dioses fueron invitados a una cena con un show de Humor. Dado por el dios Momo (dios de la satira y las bromas) y Hermes... ¿Que les pasara a nuestros queridos espectros, Marinas y caballeros durante este show? ¿podran resisitir al humor de los dioses?


_Una cena con humor._

-Así… que… ¿Solo los guerreros?-Athena miro un tanto curiosa a Momo y Hermes.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que son humanos… y ellos tienen un sentido del humor más ligero… Además, será un show que hacemos como pasatiempo-informo Hermes- pero solo los miembros de la orden dorada y todos aquellos que superen los 18 años-informo el dios como si nada.- el show lo hacemos en la nueva parte del disco/restaurant/bar de Dionisio…

-¿Por qué yo no?

-No tienes 18 Athena-informo Momo- si tuvieras unos año más… se haría la excepción.-comento el sonriente Momo dios de la sátira y las bromas.-este es nuestro Show debut… y creemos que los guerreros se merecen un descanso… Irán los guerreros de varios dioses más… Pero estará todo controlado.-el dios embozo su mejor sonrisa.- vamos… dale un descanso a esos pobres muchachos y tu patriarca-indico a los caballeros dorados y a Shion.- se nota a leguas que no han tenido una cena tranquila en meses… para no decir años…

-Está bien…-Athena soltó un suspiro.- Pero ojo, a la que arman lio…-Les mostro su báculo- que no me entere que hicieron alguna de las suyas con mis guerreros.

_Disco/Restaurant/Bar de Dionísio. __Esa misma noche._

-Señores...-los caballeros miraron a la encargada- sus armaduras y cualquier objeto que no deba entrar al lugar…-Los caballero dejaron sus armaduras y recibieron un par de números para retirarla luego. También notaron, que ese "guarda ropa" había sapuris, escamas, gloris etc…

-Bueno… no era chiste-Comento Kanon- habían invitado a los guerreros de varios dioses.

_Restaurant._

El lugar estaba perfectamente acomodado, de forma que todos pudieran ver el escenario. Divisaron a los guerreros de Asgard, a los 108 espectros bien acomodados en distintas mesas. Los ángeles de Artemisa en otra con los guerreros de Abel, guerreros que no conocían, los marinos de Poseidón…

-Maestro…-Baian se acerco a Kanon- ¿nos acompaña? Es una mesa de ocho y somos siete…-sonrió ligeramente. Kanon miro a Shion, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Claro… no le veo nada de malo… -A fin de cuentas, estoy reconocido por las dos órdenes… Kanon se fue con el joven y se sentó ah hablar animadamente con los marinos.

* * *

El resto fue sentado de forma tal que quedaron: Shaka, Aioros, Shura, Saga, Shion, Mu, Dohko y en una mesa y Milo, Ángelo, Afrodita, Aioria, Camus y Aldebarán (por pedido expreso de Shion para que controlaran al resto). La cena se sirvió y luego de comer, entre risas y toda la cosa comenzó el Show. Hermes vestía, de traje al igual que Momo. Cada unotenia, un micrófono de manos libres y otro de pie.

-Buenas noches público horrendo. -comenzó Momo.

-Empezamos mal…-comento Hermes mientras se refregaba las sienes. Eso no era ensayado.

-No, empezamos bien… Le hablaba a los espectros.-El estallido de risas no se hizo esperar.- o si quieres les saludo a si a los guerreros de averno.-puso su mejor cara de inocencia- "Buenas noches mis queridos y adorables guerreros del averno, espero que disfruten este Show" Ustedes como prefieren… ¿Qué les diga publico horrendo o que les saludo de esa forma?

-La primera-gritaron los espectros muertos de risa… Varios más estaban que se reían, ante las muecas del dios de la sátira. Hermes también se reía, había caído en el chiste de Momo.

-Bueno… sacando el saludo especial a los guerreros del Averno.-Hermes miro al público- Muchas gracias. por venir todos… A nuestra noche debut…

-Esperemos que seamos los únicos que debutemos esta noche…-comento Momo distraído, saliéndose del guion de nuevo- me parece que hay algunos que todavía no se despegaron de los mantos de santo…-miro a un par de Marinos que aun no tenia los 18 y algunos guerreros de Asgard. Las risas ahogadas no se hicieron esperar… mientras los destinatarios del chiste, se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Momo… no te salgas del guion-reprendió Hermes…- Bueno… para quien no me conoce soy Hermes, dios de los mensajeros.

-De los mensajeros, de los estafadores…. de los políticos, perdón, de los ladrones me confundí de profesión. –Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Gracias por la presentación Momo…-comento Hermes, que tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza, dado que mientras Momo hablaba hacía gestos.- bueno… este payaso… Es Momo y como verán es el dios de la sátira y las burlas…

-Y como verán… se de la temática…-comento el dios distraído sacando varias risas- bueno… que tal si Hermes me recuerda quienes están aquí… Porque no tengo ni la más perra idea quienes son…-varias risitas ahogadas.

-Bueno… levantes la mano mientras los presento….-comento el dios Hermes- dado que no se conocen entre ustedes… todos-Hermes tomo un poco de aire- Por un lado tenemos a las Bellezas y Narcisos de Afrodita.-dijo el jovial dios.

-AH mierda…-comento Momo cuando miro a los guerreros- Esas ¿son gemelas o mellizas?

-Dicen que son gemelas-informo Hermes, cuando entendio lo que decian los mensionados.

-Y hoy justo que se me antojo un trio…-comento Momo con toda la seriedad del mundo, sacando una gran cantidad de risas. Tanto de las Bellezas y Narcisos, como del resto de los guerreros.- ¿Qué cosa?-Miro a los guerreros que le gritaron algo.

-Olvídate Momo…-comento Hermes, que estaba improvisando- dicen que tienen juramento…

-Esto es una cargada-miro al resto del público- díganme ustedes… Pueden creer que dos gemelas, que están bien fuertes, y sirven a la diosa del-hizo un gesto como si revoleara una cartera mientras caminaba bamboleando la cadera y haciendo que llevara tacones, sacando un buen estallido de risas...- ustedes me entienden… ¿Puedan haber hecho un juramento de castidad hasta el matrimonio?-el estallido de risas fue monumental- díganme ¿no es algo paradójico?

-SIIIIIIIIIIII-Respondió todo el público.

-No… paradójico seria-Hermes miro al público- si me dijeran que: LOS ESPECTROS: LE TIENEN MIEDO A LOS MUERTOS, LOS MARINAS: NO SABEN NADAR Y LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA: DE CABALLEROS SOLO TIENEN EL TITULO.-el estallido de risas no se hizo esperar, incluso Momo se rio ante el chiste- ¿Qué cosa? Ah… mira vos…-puso cara pensativa- me dicen que le pegue a los últimos. De caballeros solo tienen el titulo-las risas por parte de todos, incluso de los caballeros, no se hizo esperar.

-No… sin duda eso sería la gota que rebalso el vaso y mostraría lo ridículo que es este momento.-varios soltaron risitas- ¿No hay posibilidad que esas dos hagan una excepción?

-Yo sé cómo lograr, que hagan la excepción-comento Hermes de lo más sonriente- las secuestro a las dos… nos vamos a un país Árabe, donde se acepte la poligamia, me caso con ellas y me hago la fiesta-las risas no se hicieron esperar.- espera… ¿me dicen? ¿Qué me la arrancan con los dientes si lo hago…? No… gracias…ah este amiguito todavía lo necesito…-comento el dios.

-Salieron orgullosas las hijas de puta…-dijeron algo los guerreros de Afrodita, muertos de risa- si ya sé que _**TODOS **_son hijos, de Afrodita, con algun mortal… ¿Por qué creen que lo decía?-los guerreros de Afrodita estallaron en risas, al igual que los demás.

-ya dejemos tranquilos a las Bellezas y Narcisos-comento Hermes que estaba un poco rojo.

-Una cosa más…-Momo miro a los jóvenes- los demás… le dan al-hizo gesto como si estuviera revoleando una cartera.- ah ok…Dicen que si... les paso mi numero de celular… Es...

-Momo…-le reprendió el otro dios…- eso después del Show.

-Ah mírenlo…-miro ofendido a Hermes.- Se hace el santurrón, pero ya estaba fichando la entrepierna de los Narcisos…

-¡MOMO!-muchos estallaron en risas.

-Perdón… No eres Zeus, me olvide… estabas fichando el escote de las Bellezas.-todos soltaron risitas ahogadas.-bueno… quienes serán mis siguientes victimas…

-Escóndanse bajo la mesa…-comento Hermes-hablo enserio…

-Ya se…-Momo sonrió pícaro- que suba la señorita Pandora… que tiene un vestido de noche… que deja mucha libertad de imaginación a los hombres… -La chica se ruborizo, mientras varios le buscaban, con una mirada disimulada.

-De paso fíjese, señortia Pandora, que le rubio que tiene al lado. Le ah estado midiendo mentalmente las..-Hermes hizo un gesto refiriéndose al busto de la joven.

-¡RADAMANTHYS!-el grito de la chica. Lo provoco un estallido de risas de todos los demás. El espectro se hizo el desentendido.

-Venid Pandora-Momo soltó una risa- que nosotros no te miraremos el escote…-la chica se puso más roja aun- Si lo hacemos, Hades agarra la espada y nos… deja sin cabeza… Los hombres saben a qué cabeza nos referimos…-todos soltaron risitas ahogadas.-Mientras Pandora, completamente roja, vistiendo un elegante vestido de noche. Se acercaba al escenario.- ¿Como se llama la otra…? La que tiene cara de niño.

-Violeta…

-No… no estoy hablando de esa, y la verdad esta muy guapa esta noche…-comento Momo, mientras le guiñaba coquetamente el ojo a la espectro.- Estoy hablando, de la que tiene flequillo que parece pastor ingles.

-Minos…-dijo la chica ahogando la risa. Mientras muchos más estallaban en risas, entre ellos los caballeros.

-Ah… perdone Joven.-comento Momo con su mejor tono "serio-burlón". Sabia que Minos era hombre... lo hacia para molestar solamente. - suba por favor… ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardo, en alisarse el pelo, con la planchita?

-Es natural…-comento Minos, por lo bajo, mientras subía al escenario.

-Pero tienes el pelo mejor que mi tía… Mira que tienes, que tener el pelo más liso que Afrodita.-informo Hermes.- AH mira vos… al final vimos mal, si es un chico… Es que tiene el pelo tan cuidado que parecía mujer.-muchos ahogaron risas. Mientras Minos se ponía rojo de la rabia.

-Bueno… poniéndote una mano el corazón Pandora-Momo miro a la joven, dedicandole la mejor expresion seria que poseia en su muestrario de caras.- ¿Quiénes son raritos en el ejército de Hades?

-¿Perdón?-pregunto la chica, poniéndose roja.

-¿Vos no estás a cargo de esos 108 sátrapas?-pregunto Hermes.

-Si…

-Bueno…-Momo le miro- ¿Cuáles son los raritos?

-Eh… este bueno…-la chica estaba roja, como un tomate…

-La cara de Minos…-Hermes atrajo al juez de cabellos plata, luego de pasarle una mano por lo hombros- algo me dice… que este si sabe…-muchos soltaron risitas- y se nota que se muere de ganas por decirlo… ¿Lo vas a decir?

-Me matan si les digo...-comento el juez, sonriendo como psicopata.

-¿Pero Hades no los revive?-pregunto Momo mientras le daba un poco de agua a Pandora, que estaba roja y sentía la garganta seca por los nervios.

-Bueno… en ese caso-le dedico una mirada cargada de burla a sus camaradas- Queen de Arlune y Veronica de Nasu…

-Dijimos raritos…-Momo le miro un tanto perdido- no que menciones a tus dos camaradas mujeres…

-Son varones…-Corrigió Minos, sacando un par de risas por lo bajo- se llaman así.

-No sabía que mi tío, fuera de mente tan abierta-comento Hermes sorprendido.- mira que aceptar espectros que se operaron y se cambiaron el nombre.-muchos soltaron risas. Mientras que uno de los mencionados estaba que hervía de la rabia.

-¡MINOS TE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA!-Grito el indignado Queen de Arlune- YO SOY BIEN MACHO… A DIFERENCIA TUYA, QUE TE QUERIAS VOLTEAR AL PISCIS DEL SIGLO XVIII.

-¿Qué cabeza le vas a cortar?-pregunto Momo- Si le cortas la de arriba es lo mismo que nada… Se nota que no la usa…-muchos estallaron en risas- Espérate… ¿el Piscis del siglo XVIII…? Ah mira vos… teníamos otro raro…

-Viste que dicen… tu acusa a uno… que hay otros veinte acusándote…-comento Hermes.-Para abajo Pandora y Minos… Señorita Pandora… ¿quiere que le preste mi saco por si cierto rubio se pone visco de nuevo?-la chica se puso roja, mientras Hermes le ponía su saco. La chica tanteo un bolsillo y saco una tira de preservativos y miro al hombre. Muchos soltaron risitas-Ups… eso es mío.-la tira parecía interminable… Muchos se preguntaron cómo le entraba todo, en el bolsillo del pantalón de vestir.

-Ven… y luego dicen que yo soy el de hormonas alborotadas… Del padre…esta el hijo…-comento Momo, sacando un par de risas.-Bueno… ahora seguimos con las sardinas… Perdón… -Momo saco una tarjeta y se puso unos lentes-Marinas-muchos soltara risas burlescas.- Que venga el capo que le vio la cara de idiota al tío de este-indico a Hermes.- y sirenoman… -muchos soltaron risas, incluso los marinas (menos el damnificado)- perdón… que venga el general de Saren…

-Dale Saren no te hagas el rogar…-comento Hermes, mientras Kanon llevaba, a rastras, a Sorrento al escenario.-Ya están aquí… el más leal-indico a Sorrento- y el que te vende por dos semillas de maíz…-Kanon se lo tomo con humor… y soltó una risa.

-Ah que viene la risa-Momo miro a Kanon.

-Pues… te vendo por dos semillas, las planto y saco dos plantas enteras de Maíz… vendo las mazorcas y compro más semillas y cada vez que cosecho tengo más dinero para comprar más semillas. -Kanon sonrió burlón.- en un tiempo tengo un pequeño maizal…

-Este es de los míos-Hermes le paso un brazo por encima a Kanon- tiene una mente de comerciante…

-Y de chanta…-agrego Momo. Sacando una buena cantidad de risas.

-¿Me venderías a tu hermano? Se nota que esta fuerte…-Saga se atraganto con su bebida.- y necesito un lindo regalo para el cumpleaños de mi padre.

-No.-respondió secamente el gemelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar que es un idiota, egocéntrico, bipolar, posesivo y malcriado. Es mi hermano mayor… y así lo quiero-Muchos soltaron risas ante la descripción.

-Ah ósea…-Momo le miro, Sorrento se sentía aliviado de momento- Primero le tiras un yunque y luego el salvavidas…

-¿Para qué tirarle el salvavidas si se que nada muy bien?-muchos soltaron risas antes ante las palabras del gemelo.

-Che… no nos quemes…-Hermes ahogo la risa- bueno… pongámoslo así…Estas en un barco y se están ahogando tu hermano y tu diosa… ¿A quién salvas?-Kanon lo comenzó a pensar.

-Lo piensa el hijo de su madre… -comento Momo. Sacando un par de risas.

-Y debe ser difícil elegir…-comento Hermes- es su propia sangre y la diosa a la que sirve…

-No pensaba en eso…-Kanon les miro.- estaba pensando los beneficios de quedarme si uno y el otro…-muchos soltaron risas- Mentira, salvo a mi diosa… dado que sé que mi hermano, y yo mismo, no me perdonaría si lo salvo a él y dejo que Athena se muera…

-Ah mira… por poco y me creo lo que dijiste al principio-informo Hermes- menos mal que se cuándo es que alguien miente… y este mintió al principio...

-Sabes cuándo es que alguien miente…-Momo le miro- porque eres el dios de las mentiras… En otras palabras-miro al publico- no le crean a ninguno de los dos… son igual de mentirosos-todos soltaron risas. -Venid para acá vos… que te me estas escapando…-agarro a Sorrento del cuello de la camisa.- Tú tienes una flauta ¿no?

-Sí.

-Y de seguro, te gusta usarla cuando te sientes solito…-Comento el tranquilo dios de la sátira…

-Eh… si me gusta… tocar…-en eso vio la cara de Hermes, Kanon y Momo.- ¡NO! NO ME REFIERO A ESO… ME REFIERO A TOCAR MUSICA… -Se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras todos los demás presentes estallaban en risas. Kanon en el escenario se doblaba de la risa junto con Hermes. En la mesa de los Marinos, estos se doblaban en sus sillas. Baian se reía tanto, que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de esta.

-No te preocupes… chico… Se entiende… Todos nos hemos sentido solitos alguna vez…-Hermes estallo en risas.

-pero mira que usar la flauta-Momo puso cara seria- supongo que luego la lavas con acido…-muchos estallaron en risas mientras Sorrento bajaba corriendo del escenario y se metía en el baño… No saldría de ahí hasta que terminara el Show, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza…

-Me lo voy a buscar… -informo Kanon mientras bajaba del escenario. Para ir tras el avergonzado Saren.

-Bueno… quienes siguen…-Hermes miro a los demás guerreros- ¿Devastadores?… No… mejor no…. A la que se cabrean, Dionisio se queda sin complejo y nosotros dos tenemos que pagar todas las reparaciones.-muchos soltaron risas- ¿Ice Warriors?

-No, la última vez que hice enojar a los guerreros del dios Boreas, señor del invierno y el viento del norte-comento Momo- termine con una gripe… que ni les cuento…

-Pues si están aquí… Que alguno venga a enfriarme el trago que ya se me calentó-informo Hermes. Muchos soltaron risas- lo decía en serio…

-Ah… ya se a quienes tener como victimas…-Miro fijamente hacia dos mesas- los doraditos de Athena…-muchos soltaron risitas por lo de "doraditos"…- haber… tengo para elegir entre trece…-dijo luego de contar a los que estaban en esa mesa… De fondo vio, como Kanon, volvía con Sorrento. Que se notaba terriblemente avergonzado.-Ya que hice subir a uno… que suba el otro… SAGA DE GEMINIS, PARA ARRIBA DEL ESCENARIO-Saga paso saliva y fue hacia el escenario.

-Ahora elijo yo-Hermes embozo su mejor sonrisa de inocencia…- que suba su eminencia, el patriarca Shion.-Todos los dorados pasaron saliva, mientras Saga se ponía pálido y Kanon sonreía, con su mejor sonrisa de canalla. Shion fue tras Saga, esto le parecía que sería muy "entretenido".

-Buenas noches su ilustrísima-saludo educadamente Momo a Shion.- caballero de Géminis…-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.-supongo que ser caballero es lo mejor que te paso en la vida… El estrés que debiste de haber sufrido, por trece años, por estar a cargo de un santuario… pobrecito…-Saga no dijo nada- el otro nos paraba de tirar comentarios… a este parece que le comieron la lengua… Sin duda… Athena se quedo con el gemelo más sumiso…-varios soltaron risitas.- El otro, que es mucho más vivaracho, se tomo el palo… Y le vio la cara de tonto a Poseidón.-se produjo un estallido de risas.

-Y ya viste… a la hora de usar látigo… es mejor los sumisos…-comento Hermes, sacando una buena cantidad de risas. Mientras la cara de Saga, se cubría de un precioso escarlata.-Bueno… Patriarca Shion… espero que no le moleste que le hagamos pasar un mal rato al gemelo.

-Por mi adelante…-comento Shion embozando una sonrisa burlesca- no hay nada de malo un poco de risas…

-Oh…-Momo sonrió burlón-algo me dice… que te lo hace en venganza por matarlo…

-Si quisiera vengarme…-Shion puso cara afligida- diría: que durmió, con un osito de peluche, hasta los doce años…-el estallido de risas no se hizo esperar. Mientras Saga deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Este tiene la clara con respecto a sus subordinados…-comento Hermes…- haber… Usted vivió dos guerras santas ¿no?

-Si…

-¿Quiénes son más "traviesos? Estos o los del siglo XVIII.

-Para mi desgracia… Ellos.-índico con la cabeza los caballeros que seguían sentado en las mesas.

-¿Son difíciles de manejar?-Shion hizo un gesto de que si.- ósea… con esos hay que usar el látigo…

-No someto a mis subordinados a castigos tan salvajes.-informo Shion, haciéndose el tonto.

-No cayo… me jodío el chiste-informo Hermes. Muchos soltaron risas.

-Bueno… veamos… ¿Qué gemelo es peor…? ¿Este que te mato…o el que esta de niñero halla con los marinos…? -muchos, estallaron en risas. Al escuchar que llamaban niñero a Kanon. Quien seguía calmando al afligido Saren.

-Y… están cabeza a cabeza, es difícil decirse cual es peor…-puso cara pensativa- Porque hay veces que cambian de lugar y no sé si estoy retando al gemelo correcto…-los dioses miraron a Saga.

-Así que te haces pasar por tu gemelo…-Momo paso un brazo por los hombros de Saga- ¿Qué se siente ser la persona más chanta del mundo?

-Esto…-Saga estaba rojo, no sabía dónde meterse.

-Ya Momo… no vez que el pobrecito está nervioso… -comento Hermes.- no salió tan elocuente como su gemelo…

-Si tienes razón… este a pesar de ser el primero… Llego tarde al reparto de actitudes.-comento Momo. Sacando una buena cantidad de risas.

-Pues ya viste... dice que primero se experiementa con rata y luego con seres humanos...-varios soltaron risas, menos los dorados y Kanon, al que no le cayo en gracia que le dijeran rata a su gemelo- Este salio muy callado y sumiso el otro es todo lo contrario.

-Cuidado, que Saga no es lo que aparenta-comento Shion, al que tampoco le habia caido en gracia el comentario.

-¿Y tú lo sabes por experiencia?-pregunto Momo burlón, Shion no replico.- Ok… con el Mudo y el serio no llegamos a ningún lado… veamos… a quien hacemos subir.

* * *

-Gracias…-dijo el joven apenas bajo del escenario.

-No agradezcas, Saga-informo el tranquilo Shion. Sabía que si les seguía el juego, Saga terminaría en el psicólogo.

* * *

-Acá, Dionisio, nos sugiere llamar al mujeriego del santuario y al frigo bar con patas…-muchos estallaron en risas.- Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario para arriba del escenario.-los llamados se levantaron y fueron al escenario… Bueno en realidad solo fue Camus.- ¿Y el otro?- Camus se encogió de hombros.

-¿No estaba sentado a tu lado?-Hermes le miro perdido- juraría que lo tenias al lado...

-Lo tenía al lado, pero le saque la vista un segundo… cuando volví a ver, no estaba…-informo Camus.

-Ah no… este es el más rápido del Oeste… A la hora de hablar de mujeres…-Informo Momo, que veía salir a Milo del baño con una de las Bellezas, guerrera, de Afrodita. -Milo de Escorpio… puedes subir al escenario… ¿O lo que obviamente estuviste haciendo te tiene cansado?-Milo se subió al escenario, con un coro de risas atras- este es de los míos… tiene energía para rato…

-¿Disculpe?-Milo le miro no entendiendo.

-Muchacho… no creo que hayas estado jugando al tres en línea, con la chica, en el baño-comento Hermes. Milo se rasco tras de la nuca, no esperaba que le pillaran.

-Es claro que eres rapidito, para agarrarte a las mujeres lindas-Milo se sonrojo un poco- pero ¿que tan rapidito eres para hacer lo que te ordena tu superior…?

-¿Qué tipo de orden?-pregunto Milo, no iba a caer en el truco.- porque, yo, solo cumplo con mis deberes militares…

-Otro más que no cae…-comento desanimado Momo, sacando varias risas.- Sera posible que no haya, ningún inocente en la orden de Athena-muchos soltaron risas.

-Tú eres Acuario ¿no?-pregunto Hermes.

-Si sabe que si… ¿Para qué pregunta?

-Pues… mira mi estimado joven de corazón helado… Por haya-indico otra mesa- están, los guerreros de Eros… y creo que seguramente querrán practicar puntería con usted… Porque es sabido que Acuario, Piscis y Virgo son signos que casi siempre terminan solteros…

-Ya tengo novia.-informo el Acuario, sonriendo de forma taimada.

-Bueno viste lo que dicen…-Momo sonrió burlón- los fríos… son los más calientes.-muchos soltaron risitas ante esas palabras.- ¿esta buena la novia de tu amigo?-Momo miro a Milo, que no sabía que responder. Por causa de la mirada asesina de Camus…-por la mirada de este…-indico a Camus.- Si, esta buena…-comento Momo, varios soltaron risitas.- seamos honestos… ¿Cuántos de aquí no le han echado una ojeada a la novia/novio de su amigo o amiga?-nadie quiso levantar la mano.- pero se dicen guerreros y ninguno levanta la mano… Que valientes son...

-Bueno… al parecer… Los soldados de la malcriada, perdón, de Athena-se corrigió Hermes- no quieren ayudar con el show… se les pego, la de seriedad de su patriarca.

-Haber… Milo-Momo agarro al chico que parecía estar dispuesto a salir corriendo- ¿Ah cuantas chicas te volteaste mientras tu niñero- se escucharon risas- no te miraba?-Como simple respuesta el chicos sonrió y le susurro la respuesta al dios.- a la mierda… este sin duda es rapidito…-Milo sonrió como chiquillo, mientras muchos estallaban en risas y otros tantos entendían, las momentáneas, desapariciones de sus colegas mujeres.

-Ah este hay que presentarle a mi Tía…-informo Hermes.-… ¿Alguno tiene el celular de su madre?-Pregunto a los Narcisos y Bellezas.- dicen que es de dominio popular… estos son de terror.-comento Hermes- ¿y ustedes son sus hijos?-los Narcisos y Bellezas asintieron- ustedes más que guerreros leales parecen los sanguinarios enemigos…-muchos soltaron risas.

-Este Hermes…-Momo miro sorprendido a Milo- dice que ya tuvo el placer de conocer a tu tía…

-AH bueno…-Hermes se sonrojo un poco- ok… ¿qué haremos con él más mujeriego del santuario de Athena…?

-No le obliguen a hacer voto de castidad… por que se muere-comento Camus. Los dioses y demás soltaron risas.

-No es mala idea… Supongo que el patriarca lo está anotando como posible castigo, para la próxima que se mande alguna. -Milo miro preocupado a Shion que parecía pensar la idea.-Bueno… veamos…-Momo les indico a los chicos que ya podían bajar del escenario, al final no eran tan fáciles de hacer sonrojar como creían. El Show continuo, sacando un buen centenar de risas a los presentes…

* * *

-Bueno… muchísimas gracias por venir… Por escuchar nuestros desvaríos…-comenzó Hermes, una vez el Show finalizado- nunca antes tuvimos un público tan difícil de hacer parar de reír…

-Pero si es nuestro primer publico.-comento Momo, muchos estallaron en risas.

-Ah. Tienes razón…-informo Hermes- Pues muchas gracias, estimado público por estar presente en nuestro debut… y por favor… Nada de comentar, las boludeces que hablamos, a sus dioses.-Muchos soltaron risas, cuando las luces se apagaron. Esa noche, había sido solo para reir… una cena solo de risas.

Fin.

_**Me quedo algo floja la parte de los dorados, es que no me salía nada para poner de ellos.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_


End file.
